


Innocence Lost

by xcited_lunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Death, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Falling to death, Guro, Misogyny, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Sexism, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcited_lunch/pseuds/xcited_lunch
Summary: Rochelle has always maintained a certain innocence, at least until she discovered a certain kink lying hidden within her. Unfortunately, she doesn't get much of a chance to explore it further. Snuff elements, you've been warned.
Kudos: 25





	Innocence Lost

Rochelle wiped her forehead with her gloved hand, huffing in the sweltering heat. Another hot summer day blessed the city. Construction on the new Gracefield Plaza building in the heart of town picked up pace. It comprised 55 floors, with Rochelle working on the 42nd since the crack of dawn. The pale white shirt beneath her vest clung to her skin while her dark denim shorts allowed her glistening, bronze legs to breathe. 

The young construction girl focused on her work in the corner, quiet and unassuming. Throughout her life, Rochelle had always been considered an innocent girl. She stayed away from drugs and liquor, concentrated on her studies, and generally shut herself in. Nothing compared to a night spent with her father working on projects in their garage. Inevitably, she found it hard to mingle with her peers and make friends. She’d always felt like an outcast, and this job was no exception. One of few girls working onsite, she endured the occasional lewd comment about her figure from any number of her male colleagues.

As she pooled together materials, her shoelace lying strewn on the floor caught her gaze. She sighed, bending over to reach her tan boots, past her grey socks that stretched halfway up her calf. As expected, a few wolf whistles came her way over the sound of machinery and construction. Rochelle’s cheeks burned red as she concentrated on tying her laces. 

_God damn, what an ass on her._

_*whistle* That an invitation there, Rochelle?_

_Holy fuck, she’s definitely begging for it._

_Damn girl, you keep holding that position, me and the boys ain’t gonna have a choice._

The last two made her weak in the knees as she stood back up, blushing. She swallowed, suppressing a sly smile before returning to work. Contrary to the other girls onsite, Rochelle couldn’t help but enjoy their catcalls. Their derisions and insults ignited something within her, much to her confusion. Working in such an environment over the past few days revealed a secret unbeknownst to all, including herself. 

The lean, cute builder was submissive.

Rochelle bit her lip, keeping her ears open as the men continued chiding her. 

_Slut. Bitch. Whore. Cum dumpster. Sexy piece of meat._

They were relentless. Management had already proven they’d turned a blind eye to such behavior, no matter how overt the comments were. Disguising her true feelings, Rochelle kept silent. Despite her heart fluttering with each harassment, she couldn’t help but feel shame. The past few days brought the poor girl despair as she struggled to reconcile her contrasting emotions. She’d often been referred to as a role model. What would happen if anyone discovered her kink?

The mask of normality drained her energy each and every day, but it was all that was keeping her on the pedestal everyone had placed her on.

\--

It was quitting time when Rochelle finally found herself alone on the 42nd floor in a room sequestered from the main working area. She checked for signs of life, but no indication came. Satisfied, she approached the open side of the building and parked her butt right on the edge. A gentle breeze blew against her body, cooling her legs. 

Rochelle shut her eyes, embracing the chill as her golden hair fluttered beneath her yellow hardhat. Below, her coworkers flooded onto the street like ants, heading home to bask in the evening sun. Heaving a large sigh, Rochelle recalled the comments earlier that day. Unable to combat the pleasurable sensation in her heart and her crotch any longer, she couldn’t help removing her glove and slipping her fingers into her shorts. She dug beneath her light yellow panties, spreading her legs slightly to make room. Her face glowing, she turned her fingers turned into hooks before dipping them inside her pussy. 

_“Holy fuck, she’s definitely begging for it.”_

Horny, she let out a squeak, rubbing faster as her breaths picked up pace.

_These feelings aren’t normal. Someone needs to teach me a lesson. I deserve to be punished._

Her face felt hot, legs dangling over the edge. She melted internally, approaching climax. 

_*whistle* “That an invitation there, Rochelle?”_

Her moans grew louder echoing throughout the empty construction site. She rolled her eyes back, heart somersaulting. Fingers working overtime, she could feel herself ready to explode at any second…

_“Ahh… Ahhhhhhhhhh…”_

Her body shuddered. She leaned forward intently, ready to release. 

Only for an arm to wrap around her throat.

Rochelle’s eyes bulged as her attacker denied her orgasm. Oxygen suddenly couldn’t enter her lungs, silencing her wails of excitement. Trapped inside her tight shorts, her sticky hand wouldn’t come out. She fell backward, her body hauled away from the edge.

“Sounded like you were having fun, you little slut.”

Rochelle recognised her assailant as Jacob, one of the supervisors that consistently ignored complaints about the ongoing sexual harassment. He released his hold, allowing Rochelle a gulp of fresh air. She choked, finally freeing her hand from her shorts before fighting to regain her breath.

“I don’t mind helping you get off before we - well, you know, get off work.” He chuckled at his own tasteless joke before flipping Rochelle over. She yelped, her breasts flattening against the concrete floor.

“No, stop!” she pleaded, trying to crawl away.

“Stop?” said Jacob, sneering as he unbuckled his belt. “Y’know, you’ve been begging for this since you started working here. Those delicious legs of yours? Mmm...”

He brought his knee down upon Rochelle’s flailing body. Pinned, she let out a weak whimper. Rendered immobile by his superior strength, she should’ve been panicking or fighting back. Instead, something in her mind told her not to resist. To lie there at his mercy.

Why does this feel so hot? Am I … enjoying this!?

As Jacob removed his jeans, he got to work tugging at Rochelle’s denim shorts. They slipped down to her knees easily, exposing the light yellow panties clinging to her pert ass.

“What’re you doing?” cried Rochelle, unable to see her assailant as she limited her resistance by choice.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” said Jacob, snarling into her ear before gently nibbling it. “I’m gonna fuck you like the little whore you are.”

The abuse turned Rochelle on even further. She felt the wet patch in her panties as Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist. Lining up his member with Rochelle’s asshole, Jacob fired himself into her tight anal canal. She let loose a high pitched gasp, her body trembling. Rochelle’s mouth hung open as she collapsed onto the ground. Her hole stretched to accommodate the raging cock plugging itself inside. It started pumping, her anal walls constricting around his shaft. Tightening.

“Ahh, oh my God,” moaned Rochelle, biting her lip as he continued to thrust. She’d never had sex before, let alone anal, but it felt so damn good. Her dubious consent only heightened the pleasure further it seemed.

“You like that, huh?” said Jacob, smirking as he reached beneath her vest to fondle her tits. Small, yet firm, they swirled in his hands. “I knew you would. Figured I might as well be the one to use you.”

Rochelle squealed, nodding rhythmically with her jiggling breasts. Jacob gripped them tight, pinching her nipples to the point they stung. She hissed, a single tear of pain sliding from the corner of her eye. She almost wanted to laugh, but her feelings of confusion kept her grounded. She was still being fucked against her will. Enjoyment just happened to outweigh the fear.

Her golden ponytail whipped up and down in time with her hips. Sneering, Jacob removed her hair tie and unraveled her hair. It spilled down her back, rubbing against the back of her vest. Appreciating it for a moment, Jacob grabbed a fistful. Rochelle felt her neck stretch as he lifted her head. Jacob revelled in her orgasmic moans as he began to climax himself.

“I’m gonna cum,” he announced with a roar, staring at the ceiling.

“No, not inside me, please!” Rochelle cried out automatically. Truthfully, she hoped he’d deny her request. That he’d unload inside her as a matter of spite. Jacob released her hair, his hands returning to her hips as he buried himself further inside. One last cry came from them both before Jacob injected her asshole with his seed.

Rochelle’s ass quivered, the foreign sensation sending shockwaves up her spine. Spurts of cum continued to shoot itself from the tip of Jacob’s dick as he kept himself inside her for a moment, panting.

“Woo! That felt fucking good!” He spanked her ass, causing another wail from the poor submissive.

Rochelle struggled to crawl forward, her entire lower body on fire from the ravaging. Her asshole loosened slightly, she felt his member withdraw with a schlick. The abundance of cum that flooded her ass started to leak, dribbling down her inner thighs. Breathing heavily, she distanced herself from her molester. Her denim shorts, still around her knees, prevented them from scraping the floor. However, she found herself inadvertently approaching the building’s edge.

Meanwhile, Jacob allowed the ecstasy to sink in for a moment, watching his helpless, half-naked quarry pathetically try to escape. Chuckling, he zipped himself back up and walked over to her. 

Watching his shadow cast over her, Rochelle twisted to look up at the dominant figure.

Smirking, Jacob planted his boot on Rochelle’s pussy, eliciting another squeak as it forced more cum out from her violated asshole.

“I - I won’t tell anyone!” said Rochelle, her voice shaking.

Jacob merely smiled. “Thanks. But just to be sure...”

Everything slowed as Rochelle felt immense pressure on her crotch from Jacob’s boot. As her lean frame skidded backward, a horrifying realization hit her.

For a brief moment, the floating sensation felt wondrous. A second later, she unleashed an ungodly shriek. From the 42nd floor, Rochelle plummeted out from Gracefield Plaza. Her body tilted back, almost in a vertical position with her head aiming straight for the ground. Her ears stung, the tears in her eyes freezing as the fierce wind pierced her exposed skin.

With only a small window to reflect on what had just happened, everything came to an abrupt end.

A sickening splat rang through the construction site.

Even if Rochelle had her hardhat on, it wouldn’t have been nearly enough to preserve her fragile head. Her skull shattered upon impact, brain smushing against its encasement. The rest of her body followed suit a moment later. Her limbs contorted unnaturally as the top of her head oozed blood and brain matter. Both her boots flew from her feet the moment she met the ground, scattering nearby while her denim shorts remained fixed to her sweaty legs.

Rochelle’s corpse laid on the ground for nearly half an hour before Jacob finally made it downstairs. He approached with caution, whistling at the damage he’d caused. 

“Holy shit,” he said, covering his mouth. Not to stifle a gag. It was to contain his shocked laughter at what he’d done.

As he drew closer, he could see Rochelle’s messy strings of golden hair stuck to her bloodied face. Her bashed head laid on its side, glassy eyes watching Jacob creep across the lot. Reaching the innocent girl, Jacob knelt beside her, brushing away her hair. Beneath her head, a pool of blood slowly dispersed. Little chunks of pink sailed along the flowing crimson, causing Jacob to scoff in disbelief.

His gaze pored over Rochelle’s mangled legs, both of which twisted at nearly 90 degree angles with her grey socks still on. Her panties remained clung to her sweaty thighs and crack. Nervous yet exhilarated by his crime, Jacob secured both her ankles and brought them together. With the bones in Rochelle’s limbs entirely shattered, Jacob had no problem moving her body. As her feet wrapped around his neck, he caught a glimpse of the wet patch near her pussy.

I shouldn’t…

He lugged her body away, her back and arms scraping against the gravel.

I shouldn’t…

Rounding the corner, he approached the giant dumpster.

I shouldn’t… but fuck it. She’s too damn hot.

Dropping her legs, Jacob briefly glanced around before unzipping himself once more. Dragging Rochelle’s panties down her thighs, Jacob slammed himself into her already wet pussy, groaning as he did so. He leaned down, planting his lips onto hers before drilling into her cunt. 

As night continued to fall that summer evening, Jacob helped himself one last time to the slut of the 42nd floor, kissing his way down to her tits before fiercely sucking on her nipples. Simultaneously, he plundered her virgin cunt with no remorse. Rochelle, an outwardly innocent girl, could feel neither shame nor pleasure anymore. Her broken body merely jerked and flailed with each entry into her orifice.

The next morning, the trash collector hadn’t even noticed Rochelle’s abused and disfigured corpse beneath the rest of the garbage. Her body unceremoniously fell into the truck along with everything else. Concealed beneath filth and trash, the submissive construction girl ended up dumped into a landfill, never to be discovered.


End file.
